


double date

by MorIsco22



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Double Date, Flatmate - Freeform, Love, M/M, Random - Freeform, alternative universe, college students, don't mind me, my brain came up with this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorIsco22/pseuds/MorIsco22
Summary: feedback is as always appreciated.





	

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is as always appreciated.

"Come on... can you stop already?" Toni sounded annoyed by now, which wasn't as surprising when you payed attention to the fact that he was being teased by Marco and Isco. "We're just saying." Isco said.

"You should make a move tonight, dude. Your crush on him is so obvious." Marco added.

"That's why we arranged this double date." Isco said grinning, causing Toni to roll his eyes. He really liked his flatmate. Him and Isco had gotten quite close during those years at college by now. Best friends actually, but since he was dating Marco, things had complicated.

And yes, maybe they had to do something with Toni developing a crush on Marco's flatmate.

But he hadn't been so obvious about it or?

"It's not a double date", Toni said instead. He knew it'd be a loss of time to try to argue with those two.

"It is", Isco corrected him. "And we should go else we let him wait to long." He added and stood up from Marco's lap. Marco whined softly at the loss of Isco's touch. Isco leaned down to kiss him.

Toni shook his head and went to his room to grab his phone.

Why did he agree to this? This wouldn't end well. Either Isco or Marco would make it to embarrass him in front of _him_.

But according to Isco, Toni wouldn't have made it to ask him out so they did it for him.

It wasn't like Toni hadn't want to.

He had!

He had the chances to it.

Mostly when they had hung out together while their flatmates had been busy.

It was exhausting sometimes but Toni was happy for Isco. After his last relationship, which hadn't end well, Isco had been so upset… it had been painful for Toni to watch. So of course, he was happy that his flatmate aka his best friend, had found someone who made him happy.

Even if they both could be so incredibly stubborn.

There had not really been a way to tell them no for tonight.

Just a night out with friends, aha, that's why they were teasing him about the whole double date thing.

He checked himself one last time in the mirror and sighed softly. He was wearing the blue shirt Isco had told him too, because it apparently emphasized his eyes.

This was not a good idea.

He doubted he was Lucas type.

It wasn't even sure, that Lucas was into men at all!

He went back to the living room, where he had left Marco and Isco behind. He wasn't surprised finding them making out. He cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow, as they looked over to him. "Didn't you just said we should go?" He reminded Isco and smiled, as a blush crept on his face.

"I did. And we should." He pulled away from Marco to grab his jacket.

Together they left the apartment and it was Toni, who drove them to the restaurant in which they'd meet up with Lucas.

He didn't have to mention that Isco and Marco were both on the backseat, or?

It had been planned to pick Lucas up but he had told them, he'd come on his own. He had to finish something before they could meet up.

Toni had wondered what, but he hadn't asked.

Toni parked his car as they arrived and the three of them entered the restaurant. He couldn't spot Lucas at first and thought maybe, that he wasn't here yet.

Or maybe whatever he had to do, lasted longer. He felt sad at that thought. Okay yes, maybe he had been looking forward to spend the night with Lucas – and of course Isco and Marco.

Just as they were on their way to their table, Lucas entered the restaurant. "Guys!" His big brown eyes were shining happily as he spotted them. Toni stopped in his tracks and waited for him to come over. Lucas cheeks and nose were red and he looked rather frozen. "Did you walk here?" Toni asked and cursed himself inwardly. _How about greeting him first?_ At least it didn't seem to disturb Lucas, because he wrapped one arm around Toni and grinned at him. "Yes", he replied. "I had some troubles with my car so I decided to come by foot."

"I would've picked you up if you would've texted me", Toni said, as they continued their way to the table. "It's fine really", Lucas said. "But I appreciate the offer."

"I'll drive you home", Toni said. "Don't even think of refusing the offer", he added as Lucas opened his mouth. A smile appeared on his lips and it made Toni smile too. "I wasn't", Lucas said. "But depending on in which flat Marco and Isco stay… we'll be flatmates for tonight anyway." He winked and went over to the table. Leaving Toni rather speechless behind.

Isco and Marco already had taken seat, as they arrived. Marco got up and hugged Lucas. "Did everything go well?" Marco asked and Lucas nodded.

"Nothing to worry about." Lucas replied and went over to hug Isco. "How are you guys doing? Been a while since we last time did all four of us something together."

Toni sat down in the opposite of Isco, who was looking at him. "It was Toni's idea actually", Isco said while looking over to Lucas, who had taken the seat next to Toni. Toni felt Lucas gaze on him. "He thought we'd be getting lazy." Marco added.

"All you two were doing was sitting in the apartment and order food. Yes. That's called lazy." Toni said. "I got to agree with Toni. You could've at least cook something but I guess that only would've turned into a disaster", Lucas said.

"We're great cooks." Isco and Marco said at the same time, which led to them looking at each other fondly.

Sometimes it was really like they were sharing a brain.

"No offense, Isc but… I disagree", Toni said.

"Same Marco." Lucas added.

Both rolled their eyes.

"Fine", Isco said. "Let's order something I am starving…"

 

The evening went by quite fast. The food was delicious and they talked about different things. As always it was just … comfortable being with Lucas – even if Marco and Isco winked at him from time to time, when Lucas wasn't paying attention.

As Lucas yawned, Ton noticed, it had gotten really late.

"Long day?", he asked and Lucas nodded.

"I was up at 5 a.m. today. Not really the best idea if you intend on staying up late."

"You should bring him home"; Marco said and Isco agreed.  
"Yes, Marco and I want to go dancing anyway…" Subtle to tell Toni to stay at Lucas and Marco's apartment. Of course, he could go home as well but … there were things he really didn't need to hear and the walls in their apartments were thin.

"Okay… did you two need me to drive you somewhere?" Both shook their heads.

"Nah, we just take a cab."

With that they paid and left the restaurant. Marco and Isco took off while Toni went to his car with Lucas.

Once in the car, Lucas seemed kind of lost in his thoughts. So, Toni didn't say anything and drove in silence. Toni parked his car in front of the building, in which Lucas and Marco's apartment was and looked over to Lucas, who hadn't moved yet.

"Marco told me you have a crush on me", Lucas said.

Okay, that had been unexpected. He felt his cheeks warm up and knew, he had turned red.   
"I …" Yeah what? Marco would regret this. What was he supposed to say to that? Yes? I have? Look at you? How could I not? You're perfect? There were definitely to many thoughts in his head going crazy.

Lucas turned around to look at him. He looked rather curious at him. Not disgusted at least.

Toni didn't always have good memories about confessing his feelings to people. People weren't as open to same-sex love as they pretended.

"Do you?" He asked, his voice sounded rather fragile now. Like he was afraid of asking.

Toni's features soften as he realized - there was no point in lying to Lucas anyway… one way or another, tonight would change their friendship.

"I do." He said eventually and lowered his gaze. "Not that I would call it a crush but …" He added. Well, he tended to ramble when he was nervous. "It's more…"

He didn’t come to say anything more because Lucas had closed the distance between them and was pressing his lips onto his.

Taking Toni by surprise

So, before he could return the kiss, Lucas had pulled away – blushing.

"Sorry…" He said. "It's just I never … I didn't …." Seemed like Lucas was having the same problems as Toni had before. "I didn't think you'd feel the same way." He said eventually looking in to Toni's eyes. "And I was so afraid of tonight… I mean… Isco and Marco were teasing me about double date stuff and about you having a crush on me but… I thought they were kidding me…"

"They teased you about this being a double date?" Toni said.

Oh

They literally had set them up.  

"They did the same to me… they just didn't tell me you would have a crush on me."

Lucas frowned. "They did that on purpose… I guess…"

"We need to make them pay for this"

A grin appeared on Lucas face. "I got the perfect idea for it", he said. "but that's for tomorrow… how about we get inside?"

"Just one thing…" Toni said.

"What?" Lucas looked confused now.

Toni leaned over to press his lips onto Lucas this time. He seemed surprised but collected himself and returned the kiss.

Kissing Lucas felt way better than Toni had imagined.

Literally


End file.
